naruto_akkipudenfandomcom-20200213-history
Kemono Shimura
'''Kemono Shimura '''is a member of the Hidden Leaf Village's Shimura Clan. He is the sensei and leader of Team Kemono. His three pupils are Kaji Uzumaki, Axel Uchiha, and Itami Uchiha. Appearance Kemono Shimura has long shoulder-length black hair, black eyes, and fair skin. He usually wears the common Hidden Leaf Vilage shinobi attire most of the time is hardly seen not wearing it. Personality Kemono Shimura is known for being a rather lazy person who is hardly ever seen doing anything. He's even lazy when it comes to training his own pupils. But aside from his laziness, Kemono Shimura seems to be a person who actually cares about his pupils and their well-being. As he will not hesitate to throw himself in front of danger in order to protect his students at all cost. He also cares deeply about the rest of his peers in the village, and enjoys their company. He also tends to make very strange and random remarks at time, that also come off slightly sarcastic as well. Background Virtually nothing is known of Kemono's background at all, all that is known is that he hails from the Shimura Clan. Normal RP Battles *Kemono Shimura vs. Kaji Uzumaki, Axel Uchiha, and Itami Uchiha. Winner: Neither Story The Grand World Tournament Arc During this arc, Kemono Shimura fought against the powerful Crao Uchiha and managed to defeat him by quickly using a combination of Tempest Release: Tornado and Tempest Release: Kirin. Due to winning this battle, Kemono has advanced on to the second rounds. During the second rounds, Kemono fought against Karasu Kenshin and after a long and great batle. Kemono finally lost in the end and Karasu won. *Kemono Shimura vs. Crao Uchiha. Winner: Kemono Shimura *Kemono Shimura vs. Karasu Kenshin. Winner: Karasu Kenshin Jutsu & Special Abilities Despite his apparent laziness and relaxed attitude, Kemono Shimura is hailed as a prodigy from the Shimura Clan and was said to have surpassed Danzo Shimura many years ago. He graduated from the academy at 4 years old, became Chunin at 5 years old, and Jonin at 10 years old. A feat that only a handful have ever done. He primarily relies on ninjutsu in combat and even bukijutsu at times, he is also quite skilled at genjutsu. Chakra & Chakra Control Kemono Shimura is known to have above average chakra reserves and a high level of chakra control in order to use these reserves of chakra with maximum efficiency. He is capable of using a great deal of high-ranking ninjutsu without much of a problem at all. Taijutsu Kemono Shimura is capable of holding his own against many Chunin-level shinobi by himself in hand-to-hand combat with ease. He is naturally quite a fast individual who is capable of easily dodging most incoming attacks, and with his wind release-related sensory ability he is able to dodge even attacks from behind him as well. Although not a user, he is quite knowledgable about the gentle fist and strong fist fighting styles and how they work. So he knows how to counter them. Ninjutsu This where Kemono's true prowess lays, he is an extremely skilled user of ninjutsu and uses it almost constantly during all of his battles. He knows an extremely large variety of elemental jutsu and uses it very effectively in battle. He usually combines it with his bukijutsu skills to enhance the lethality of his weapons even further. He usually fights using wind release, lightning release, and water release-based ninjutsu. Most importantly, Kemono is capable of combining his wind release, lightning release, and water release chakra natures into one in order to create the "Tempest Release". A powerful kekkei tota which allows him create, control, and manipulate the weather and the power of storms. However, due to the large amount of chakra it uses he doesn't use it very much and he hardly ever tells anyone that he has it. He usually trains with it in secret by himself in the forest or somewhere else. Nature Transformation Wind Release Kemono Shimura is an exceptionally skilled user of wind release-based ninjutsu and almost always uses it in combat. As a member of the Shimura Clan, he naturally has a strong affinity for wind release and is capable of using it very well. With wind release, Kemono can use a large variety of jutsu that have incredible cutting and piercing power and by enhancing his weapons with it they became far more deadly and lethal than usual. Lightning Release Kemono Shimura is also a very skilled user of lightning release-based ninjutsu and uses it a lot as well. With his lightning release he can use a large variety of jutsu that have phenomenal piercing power and by enhancing his weapons with it their piercing power becomes insanely high. Water Release Kemono Shimura is also a skilled user of water release-based ninjutsu and uses it occasionally. With his water release he can use a large vairety of jutsu that can be used for many defensive, offensive, and supplementary purposes. By using water release in conjuction with wind release he can create powerful hurricane-like attacks and by using it with lightning release he can channel his lightning through it and severely electrocute his opponents. Tempest Release Kemono's most powerful ninjutsu and most powerful ability, Kemono has a special kekkei tota called "Tempest Release" which allows him to create, control, manipulate, and influence the weather and the powerful storms that mother nature creates itself. With tempest release, Kemono can create massive gales of wind, thunderstorms and make lightning bolts strike his opponents rapidly, and even create hurricanes. He can even make it rain ice shards and even massive chunks of hail to crush his opponent. He can do a large variety of things with tempest release but cannot use it very much due to the large amount of chakra it consumes. Also, due to his strong affinity and connection to mother nature and storms Kemono appears to possess a special ability or "seventh sense" that allows him to sense and feel the changes in wind currents and the wind around him. Allowing him to know when someone is going to attack him from behind or detect small fast-moving objects such as senbon, kunai, shuriken, or any other type of weapon moving at him from afar. Allowing him to dodge, block, or counter it quickly. Yin Release Genjutsu Kemono Shimura is also a skilled user of genjutsu and usually uses chakra nature-themed genjutsu. For he beleives they're more affective and appear more menacing. With the utilization of his chakra natures and natural genjutsu skill he is capable of placing numerous opponents into a genjutsu at once simply by physical contact. Space-Time Ninjutsu Kemono Shimura also possess the ability to use the summoning jutsu, making him an automatic user of space-time ninjutsu. He usually summons powerful wolf-like beast to help fight alongside him in combat. His main summon is Okami-shin. An extremely large monstrous wolf that is known for it's incredible and unrivaled amount of speed. Senjutsu Due to his tempest release, by controlling and manipulating natural storms, ones that he did not create himself by using his own chakra. He can utilize the natural energy present in the natural storms and control it and launch powerful natural energy-infused lightning bolts, tornadoes, and tidal waves at his opponents. So despite not being a user of Sage Mode, he can still use senjutsu to some extent. Jutsu List Ninjutsu Clone Jutsu Transformation Jutsu Substituition Jutsu Shadow Clone Jutsu Wind Release Shadow Clone Jutsu Lightning Release Shadow Clone Jutsu Wind Release Jutsus Wind Release Armor Gale Fist Gale Kick Blade of Wind Wind Release Slash Wind Release Stream Wind Release Suction Wind Release: Vacuum Blade Wind Release: Vacuum Bullets Wind Release: Vacuum Bomb Wind Release: Vacuum Blast Wind Release: Vacuum Blast Barrage Wind Release: Wind Cutter Jutsu Wind Release: Wind Dragon Wind Release: Pressure Damage WInd Release: Divine Wind Wind Release: Suction Destruction Win Release: Godly Wind from the Mountains Lightning Release Jutsus Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder Lightning Release: Lightning Spear Lightning Release: Lightning Rod Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind Lightning Release: Eight Pillar Bind Lightning Release: Sixteen Pillar Bind Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Lightning Release: Signal Flare Lightning Release: Spider Web Lightning Release: Thunder Binding Lightning Release: Thunderbolt Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Water Release Jutsus Water Release: Hidden Mist Water Release: Water Bullets Water Release: Water Wall Water Release: Water Shockwave Water Release: Tearing Torrent Water Release: Rising Water Slicer Water Release: Rising Water Spear Water Release: Starch Syrup Gun Water Release: Water Serpent Water Release: Water Dragon Tempest Release Tempest Release: Galestorm Tempest Release: Tornado Tempest Release: Lightning Bolts Tempest Release: Kirin Tempest Release: Ice Shards Tempest Release: Hailstorm Tempest Release: Hurricane Tempest Release: Tsunami Genjutsu Genjutsu: Release Temple of Nirvana Lightning Illusion: Flash of Lightning Pillar Water Release Genjutsu: Demonic Phantom Fog Prison Space-Time Ninjutsu Summoning Jutsu (Okami-shin, Conch KIng) Stats Category:Pages created by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Human Category:Male Category:Shimura Clan Category:Ninja Category:Jonin Category:Hidden Leaf Village Category:Good Category:Characters